It's Enough
by xXSadisticChiibiiXx
Summary: Grell will do anything for the ones he love, whether they love him back or not, even if it's too much. Warnings are inside. SebastianxGrell - then you know it's YAOI. XD FLAMES WILL BE USE TO BURN MY BABY FATS. OuO
1. Chapter 1

_Why am I writing a new story while I still have my other on-going ones? I don't even know~ ufufufuu~ it's just that this has been in my doc file even since before my OJT started. But I wasn't able to finish it because of le sudden change in my schedule~ ughuu...this should have been a one-shot. _

_Anyway, I think this would be a two-shot or a three-shot fic only~ I don't intend to prolong the plot of this one. XD_

**_DISCLAIMER: Grell and Sebastian are not mine nor Kuroshitsuji. I disclaim (in pure bitterness) ; 3;_**

___*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_"Everyone is so cruel, I'm the only one who loves brother."_

_"R-really? You l-love me?"_

_"Of course! I always love brother! So please stop crying...I'm here for you."_

_"O-okay..."_

_"How about brother, do you love me?"_

_"Yes...I- I love sister too!"_

_"I'm the only one that loves brother and I will do anything for brother."_

_"Me too! I'll do anything for sister too!"_

_"Then brother-"_

* * *

"Ooohhh Sebas-chan~! ! ! Your lovely maiden has arrived~ ME!" Grell chimed as he stepped on the Phantomhive grounds, wiggling in all his excitement at seeing his handsome demon. This always calls out his lovely butler's attention every time- it annoys the crap out of his sweet darling, but his Sebby's attention was still there so it's okay, right?

He meant NEGATIVE or not, it's still Sebastian's ATTENTION right?

As if on cue, Sebastian emerged from the front door of the Phantomhive manor; the beautifully carved door revealing the most handsome creature -in Grell's opinion- in all his perfect black butler glory, looking as cold and heartless as ever. Stepping out to face the _thing_ that dares ruin the young master's breakfast that's also the same _thing_ that kept on pestering him whenever, he sighed in complete annoyance.

"There can't be more worse than being in your presence so early in the morning, Grell Sutcliff."

"How cruel! After getting all the trouble to skip work just to be with you!" Grell huffed and pouted.

Sebastian smirked. "I did not asked for you to, or did you think I would be happy to hear that?"

The red-head felt embarrassed coloring his cheeks a faint red color. He shook his head low to hide his embarrassed face to his beautiful red locks because he wasn't able to answer- In all honesty, he had hoped indeed that his beloved butler would be happy to hear it...but then, he guess it's just one of his hopeful thinking again.

Noticing this sudden change of attitude in the reaper's part, Sebastian take this as an advantage to make his move further. He walked closer to the red-head, too close that took Grell by surprise and froze him to where he stands.

"Oh? Did I get that one right?" He mocked, walking around the red-head like a predator to his prey he continued, "Why won't you just give this shit up so that I can finally have my peaceful life back?"

"I- I will not give up! Never! For all eternity! I will love you Seba-"

Sebastian snapped and yanked Grell's jaw roughly towards him, making their face only an inch away from each other. His eyes full of rage and ferocity, nothing but pure disgust towards the being in front of him. Grell whimpers at the sudden rough treatment and the cold look of those eyes- the eyes he loved so much. Blood red.

"Still blubbering non-sense about this LOVE thing, I see. Tell me, what do you know about love Grell Sutcliff? Have someone_ loved_ you before Grell, that you know how it felt?" The butler hissed.

_"Everyone is so cruel, I'm the only one who loves brother."_

_"R-really? You l-love me?"_

_"Of course! I always love brother! So please stop crying...I'm here for you."_

Grell blinked.

"Y-yes...?" He said a bit unsure.

Sebastian smiled mockingly. "Really now? The other must be crazy." He paused. "Or was that a question just now? You're a bit..." His smirk widening, "Unsure."

"No! She's not-"

"Ahh, so it's a girl?" He then said cutting Grell off, loosening his bruising grip to Grell's jaw he tilted his head gently this time; the butler carefully tracing the red-head's face with his piercing eyes before making their eyes focus only to each other. "If only you were a true lady, then maybe I'd consider sleeping with you." His smirk returning, completely letting go of Grell.

"Leave." The butler said lastly before turning and walking away.

Grell gasped being awaken from shock in the spur of the moment. "What...what does it matter if I'm a lady or not?! Don't my love for you the only thing that matters-"

Sebastian kept on walking away even as he say this, "You don't _love_ me Grell, you_ lust_ me. And besides, I will never touch a man..." He halted, turning his face to the red-head with his most cruel smile he continued, "It's disgusting." before completely disappearing back inside the manor.

"Ohh..." Is all Grell can only mutter to himself.

The city of London as usual, so full of pitiful humans crowding in the streets and even the small alleys in their different kinds and colors of clothing- but not even a flash of red; how dull. It has always been like this ever since Grell started being a full pledge shinigami, or maybe even before that...in his human life. Humans are such dirty creatures, it disgust him every time he came down here to London to work. He would never want to live as a human ever again. So fragile and very weak creatures...how pitiful.

But right now, Grell felt as though he's one of those disgusting humans...fragile and week.

_Disgusting_.

Pitiful.

He shook his head, standing up atop Big Ben where he was sitting just a second ago, and wonder who was the girl who he suddenly recall this morning. He don't remember anything about the girl at all, he didn't even know if it's real or was only just a dream, though the image is blur he can still tell it's a girl and that it has the same red hair but only with light blue orbs like the sky looking straight at his own.

Grell don't remember much of his past life before he became a reaper, but the girl called him brother...maybe the girl was from when he was still human? If it's so, then he have no interest in recalling it. Remembering his human life won't help his life now in the present; he just can't help but be curious about it though. But if it comes back to him naturally, then he would not care much either.

"Grell sempai! What are you doing just standing there? Come down here!" Ronald called from another roof.

Grell sighed. It's been a very long day and a very cold night but Grell's work is not done yet. William got mad at him again for skipping work this morning and he extended the red-head's shift until midnight.

"This is not fair! I should be home having my beauty sleep by now!" Grell whined as he jumped down and landed next to Ronald.

"Grell sempai, if you hadn't skipped work this morning then you shouldn't have been helping me in my shift tonight." Ronald lectured as he started making his way to their next reap location, near a very secluded area.

"Don't you lecture me Ronnie darling~ I'm the sempai here!" He whined again pouting at his kohai, acting in his most childish behavior as always.

Ronald rolled his eyes but did not say anything more; he only continued towards the location of their next reap speeding up, leaving his still whining sempai behind. He jumped another roof, but as he neared their next location the area they have been running through is getting more and more secluded and away from the civilized part of London. The buildings and houses are all abandoned and wrecked, there are no more roofs to actually jumped on so Ronald continued on foot in the dirty ground.

"What is this place? It looks like the whole town was burned down." He thought out loud looking around and observing the area carefully as it's very hard to see because of the fog surrounding it. Ronald started walking slowly, checking the poorly burned houses with his alert eyes for anything suspicious.

"How can there be someone to reap in this deserted place anyway? Hey, sempai-" He called but Grell is nowhere to be found.

"Grell sempai? Hey, come on don't joke around!" He called out again, but still nothing from his red-head superior but the sound of the cold wind whistling around him. Ronald flinched and continued to look for his sempai. "It's not funny sempai! Come out already!" walking further inside the town, he didn't actually know because at this point he was scared already and don't know where he is going, he just want to find Grell and get out of there and_ fast_.

The blond kept walking for several more minutes shivering from the cold night, but halted as his eyes caught something red on the floor near an abandoned mansion. Ronald run towards it and gasped as he came near; it was a body indeed, sprawled on the dirty ground, long red hair flowing like blood covering the body and the ground.

"Sempai!"

Ronald lift the body and turn it towards him but was even more shocked at what he saw. It was not Grell. It looks a lot hell like Grell but...it was a girl. "What the hell..." If you didn't look closely, you'll surely mistaken her for Grell. With his other hand, Ronald fished his coat for his To-Die List retrieving it from it's inner pocket. Immediately, he looked at the name of the girl who they are supposed to reap in this place.

There it is.

**_Belle Sutcliff_**

"This can't be..."

"Ronnie~! What the hell! You suddenly disappearing like that what if something happens to you-" Grell paused, seeing his kohai on the floor, his back facing him holding something in his arms. "What are you doing there?" He walked to the blond's side and gasped at the _thing_ Ronald was holding in his arms.

"What the hell! ! !"

"That's what I said too."

"Ronnie! Where did you get that?!" Grell yelled pointing an accusing finger to the body in Ronald's arms.

"You mean, 'where did I _find her_'."

"What?! But that's a doll who looked awfully like me! And what do you mean?! It's a GIRL?! Ohh gawd!"

"Don't over-react Grell sempai. And aren't you supposed to be the one knowing this girl, the fact that she's your sibling?" Ronald said standing up with the girl in tow.

"What are you talking about Ronnie~? I don't have any siblings...well as far as I can recall." He said thoughtfully, but Ronald then started walking. "Ronald! Where do you think your going with that...that..."

"Just to help refresh your memory a little bit sempai, this girl's name is Belle and she's the one who we're supposed to reap in this place."

"Then why aren't you reaping the girl's soul Ronnie darling~? And I don't think 'Belle' explains the part of 'we' being siblings and don't even start about the looks! That girl might just only be a cosplaying-_Grell_ fan~ You know how this beautiful sempai of yours gets all the fans go crazy~!"

Ronald sighed in exasperation. "Her name is Belle _Sutcliff_."

"Lie." Grell retorts, his brows narrowing.

"Nope. Unless our To-Die list knows how to lie now."

"Butbut-...wait Ronnie!" The red-head called and run after the blond as it continued to walk away with the girl in hand leaving him behind again. "That must be a real joke! William might just be messing with me because he's pissed! And, and...I bet there are a lot of other Sutcliffs in the world that are not even related to each other!"

"We'll just see when she woke up sempai. For now let's hurry and bring her to the Shinigami Realm to help her."

"Wait, WAIT! WHAT?! Why are you bringing her there?! Didn't you say we're suppose to reap her soul?!" Grell yelled, a bit frustrated. He didn't know why but somehow just being around the girl gives him a very very bad feeling. It was like his body was in reflex and was only acting on it's own subconsciously to protect him from something he didn't even know. But all he wants to do now is to not let that girl near the realm, or to be exact, near him and everyone else important to him.

"Ronald Knox! Stop this instance! As your superior you are to listen to me and explain to me what you are trying to do!"

Ronald stopped, a bit taken aback by his superior's sudden stern and serious use of tone on him. Grell never raise his voice on him, not even when he's pissed off with the blond's pranks or other mischief, unless the situation is very serious. But this time he's in the wrong, as Grell said he is his superior, he should have explained clearly what is it he thought was happening.

He'd been disrespectful to his sempai; it's just that Grell had been treating him as his equal all this time and always tolerating his too playful nature that he had forgotten the difference of their status.

"I'm sorry Grell sempai..." Ronald said sadly, looking down in shame.

Grell sighed, he didn't mean to actually shout at his cute blond kohai. It's just this unidentified feeling inside him is making him anxious. He walked up to the blond and pats his head. "It's alright, but will you please explain all this to me darling~?"

The blond nodded. "You see, her name was the only thing written in the To-Die List and nothing more about her death and also...I thought it was very unusual to find her in a place like this, I was sure she's not human..."

"Wait...your bringing an unknown immortal being to our realm? Are you crazy?! That might be a demon or an angel! Damn Ronald..."

"No, no let me finish first! You see, look at her...she's not breathing! But her heart is still beating, and when I checked her eyes are the same as ours and has gold rims on them too! I don't even know if it's possible for a dying reaper's name to appear in our ledger but...I just can't reap someone in our kind." Ronald paused and looked him straight in the eyes; Grell thought he looked like a sad puppy, before the blond continued,

"Please sempai...let's save her."

Grell was a bit taken aback by the information and looked thoughtful for a while before sighing in defeat, and nodded to the blond. He can't really say no when someone looked at him that way. He's always a softy when it comes to the people who truly matters to him.

"I see. Then I guess it's better to bring her to our realm maybe someone there can help. I just hope we're doing the right thing...and that William won't kill me this time because of this..."

Ronald perked up and smiled happily at him, thanking him non-stop until the portal to their realm was opened. Grell smiled inwardly to himself, Ronald is really a sweet boy. A little lecture from William won't hurt.

_'It's all worth it.'_

___*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

___Ehehehe~ well I hope I'll be able to finish this fic soon~ And yes, this is going to be one depressing fic again! LOLOL. You just gotta have to be used to it yo~ You must know right now that I like writing this kind of things. XDD **Please REVIEW my faithful readers and tell me what you think~!** I like reading your reviews you know, no matter what it says. LOL. It is how I feel connected with you guys~ n_n_


	2. Chapter 2

___I changed my mind~ This fic can't go on as a three-shot...I'm currently suffering from a writer's block and so the plot of this one has been revised. But only a little bit...yeah. Sucks. = 3=_

___Anyways, here 'yah go~ OuO_

___*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Grell and Ronald was once again called in the office of their Superior William T. Spears, for the fourth time that week. The pair were sent back to the place where they found the girl, that mirrored Grell's person, the next day for further investigation. But up until now, they found nothing to help them solve anything. There was nothing more on that secluded area than the remains of the used to be small town from a very long time ago; nothing suspicious, nothing supernatural or any trace of activity for that matter.

It was almost as if the girl just fall out of the sky and decided to land on that unpleasant ground. Which is not very possible because Grim Reapers are not fallen angels. They don't fall from the sky. Those are demons.

Days had passed and the girl still won't wake. She has been stabilized and as Grell expected, William got him a whole lot of lectures and a few hit of his death scythe on his head and of course, days of overtime. Even worse that their days of investigations had failed to give them anything.

They are wasting time.

And the great William T. Spears is not happy about it.

But of course, when did ever the great William T. Spears happy about anything?

"Is it just me, or the both of you really are useless as I expect that you both are? Honestly."

Grell only pouted and averted his eyes to the side, being very uncharacteristically quiet for the past week. Ronald on the other hand groaned and started defending himself, or the both of them.

"But Sir! There was really nothing in there! I swear, I almost flipped the whole area upside down but there are no clues of whatever! Just crawlies and stuffs!" The two-toned blond started, his both hands flailing about to further elaborate his explanation to his Supervisor, _the crawlies and stuffs_.

"Mr. Knox, those hand gestures did not help me understand anything that you are saying. It only annoys me." William coldly said, closing his eyes briefly to suppress his annoyance. "It is not my problem if you can't find anything there. If only you have just reaped the soul I told you to reap then we won't have this problem now, won't we?"

"Mr. Spears, Sir, you don't actually expect us to reap our own kind-"

"It was her time to die. And we are to judge them, not decide whether they stay longer or not."

"But she is a reaper, just like-"

"No matter what, Mr. Knox." William growled. "You are not taught to choose who or what to reap. You are to do your job, with no exceptions. You choose to be here, and therefore you take the consequence of binding yourself by the rules." William finished, his piercing eyes on the persistent blond.

Ronald frowned, his head shortly falls down but then averted his eyes to his senpai, who went silent all this time, his eyes seeking for comfort.

Grell sighed. "William dear~ don't be too hard on little Ronnie here, you know he's still a bit young and still have lots to learn on being a reaper."

This only earns him an even more piercing glare from his Supervisor. "I believed as his Superior Mr. Sutcliff, you are responsible for his actions. You could have stopped him but you didn't. Or was it because you got curious, yourself?"

"I...well, in truth darling I freaked out."

William raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, you don't wake up every morning to reap someone who looked damn lot like you, you know~! It's like you, reaping yourself~ Imagine your own scythe stabbing in your own body..." Grell shivered at the disturbing thought he made himself. Even Ronald started shaking at the thought.

William rolled his eyes at his subordinates child-like behavior. "So you decided to just bring her here?"

"No I didn't! It's Ronnie's idea not mine!" Grell said pointing an accusing finger to his kohai beside him.

"Senpai! How could you?! That's 'cause you said I can! ! !" Ronald whined, pouting at his senpai's accusing well-polished finger. "Who's side are you really in?!"

"But my darling William has been lecturing me for the past days now, your turn Ronnie~!" The red-head said, sticking his tongue out at the blond, the both of them looked like two little babies fighting for their parent to take their side.

William's eyebrow twitch. The gleam of light in his glasses covering his eyes. "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" He growled, his hand slamming on his desk as he rose from his seat. Both reaper stopped, startled by William's outburst, both of them have hugged each other.

Realizing this, William composed himself immediately and cleared his throat. "I suggest that you two take this job seriously. And not for granted, you hear me? You brought this upon yourselves. Take responsibility."

Both reapers in front of him gulped and nodded.

William sighed, and sat back to his chair.

"But Will, even though you have nothing to do with this, and I'm really sorry for involving you in it, really I'm sorry! But can't you at least give us a hand? I'm also getting tired of all this..." Grell said softly, showing how tired he really is.

Ronald bowed his head as well, feeling for his senpai. He had brought this all to himself and his Superiors because of his persistence on saving the girl. Maybe it was wise to just reap the girl's soul? Ronald thought.

William considered this, and nodded.

"It is the first that I encounter something like this." William sighed. "But it's also that it was very long ago since a reaper died here in our area. I haven't even heard of a reaper's soul being reaped. Maybe the Undertaker can help, but for now we should wait for the girl to wake and hear her part of the story, since your investigations are no help _at all_."

Grell and Ronald both ignored the last part and nodded.

"And the part of her being related to you Sutcliff, we also need to find out."

"Yes..."

"Are you sure you don't know any of this?"

"No...I don't remember anything about having a sister or siblings. I don't even remember my life as a human..." Grell trailed off.

William nodded lightly, "You are dismiss."

Both reapers immediately got out of the room. The two-toned blond breathed in and out like he just came out from a suffocation. "Well, see you later senpai! I need a break! Maybe sleep the whole day off!"

"We are not on a day-off Ronnie. We don't even have a day-off."

"What Mr. Spears don't know won't hurt him!" The blond stated, grinning before running off.

The red-head sighed. Grell hadn't been in his normal self ever since that red-headed girl that looked like his twin came into their realm. He's been having this dream over and over again...that same vision he saw when confronting Sebastian.

_"How about brother, do you love me?"_

Grell touched his head. His eyes narrowing.

_"Yes...I- I love sister too!"_

_"I'm the only one that loves brother and I will do anything for brother."_

"Do anything huh?" Grell muttered to himself, mockingly. "As if someone actually exist to feel that way for me."

_"Me too! I'll do anything for sister too!"_

_"Then brother-"_

But why it always freaking stop there? Grell groaned. It was the only scene that kept on repeating in his dreams, and after that he wasn't able to go back to sleep anymore making him to come to work early that is actually making his co-workers a bit worried.

Because Grell Sutcliff _never_ comes to work early, he's hardly even there in the morning to work. For Grell, mornings are Sebas-chan time.

Maybe that red-headed girl was the girl in his dreams and that they really are siblings? There's nothing else that can explain their identical face right? Or maybe it's not a dream at all...but memories. Memories that are trying to show itself to him, again. The things he willed himself to push in the back of his head a long time ago to erase.

He was guilty of it.

He did tried to brainwash himself from all of it until he succeeded in forgetting them all.

And now, he can recall nothing.

There's one thing he thought to confirm it but he'd rather not watch his own cinematic records nor let anyone watch it either. No, it is too personal and private. And painful. He knew it was painful or he would not be here as a death god if he'd been through a sugar sweet life.

Grell thought of going back to his room to think or possibly take a break and sleep like Ronnie but he decided against it, afraid to have the dream again. He was curious what was the next thing to happen in that dream but at the same time scared to know what. He doesn't know why but he got a bad feeling about it.

So he finally decided instead, he's going to pay his friend Undertaker a visit. The guy seems to know_ everything_, whether it has something to do with him or not.

He needs him now.

And so, he's going to visit him.

Today.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Sebastian Michaelis smiles lightly, relaxed, as he helped his young master out of the carriage, leading him in front of the Undertaker's shop. The door giving a creepy sound of wood brushing harshly on the wooden floor as the butler opened it for his young master to be able to enter.

"My, my~ If it isn't the young earl and his loyal butler! Should it be that you are in need of one of me beautiful coffins for yourself young earl, hmm~?" The Undertaker greeted followed by his eerie laughter that is now very familiar with the butler and still annoyed Ciel to the fullest. It was like a broken record repeating over and over again every time he went to this creepy bastard.

How many times should he repeat himself to this old man?_ 'I don't need a casket! Stop assuming me dead!' _Ciel frowned. "I'm not here for that. I need information."

"Ooohh~ well that's too bad! Would you like some tea before we talk about business then~? Ehehehe~"

"I don't have time-" Ciel started but was cut off as a sudden flash of red burst from the shop door.

"Undertaker! ! ! I need your help-!" Grell shouted in urgency but stopped as he noticed other guests inside the Undertaker's shop that reveals to be the earl brat who looked very snappy and his beloved handsome demon butler who looked as cold and heartless as ever. If Grell could only moan right now, but it's not what he came here for and so that day a miracle has happened. The handsome demon butler was ignored._ Ignored_ by none other than _Grell Sutcliff_.

"Please I need your help Undertaker! Now, now, now!" The red-head run towards the _a bit_ surprised mortician and grab a hold of his arm dragging him out with him outside the shop, yelling, "Later, brat!" before completely disappearing from view.

And in just a matter of seconds, the earl and his butler were the only ones left together with the shop's dusty creepy space.

"Did that red thing just ignored you Sebastian?"

"Young master, shouldn't you be noticing the Undertaker being kidnapped first?"

Ciel huffed, annoyed that his source of information had been indeed kidnapped, of course he noticed that Sebastian thank you very much, before he got what he needed and for failing to stir some reactions for teasing his butler. Instead the butler got him first.

The earl could have just throw a tantrum right now. But he gave the butler his passionate glare instead. There would be a lot of _next time_ to get back at his butler right? Ciel smirked inwardly, revenge is such a sweet thought.

The butler watch how the earl's expression changes from one to another. He knew how the child thinks, and he could have laughed right now.

True, Sebastian hadn't expected that either.

He have actually braced himself just by sensing the red-headed reaper, from coming onto him. But it never came. No squealing, no giggling, no suggestive movements, no nothing. Not even the feminine way of saying his name. But he couldn't be bothered. Maybe he had hit a nerve the last time they saw each other.

Sebastian smirked.

He knew how much Grell hated being a man and the fact that he knew he will never be a woman. Saying things like what he said might really have hit a nerve.

_'So sensitive.'_ Sebastian can't help himself but to grace his lips a small smile at the thought.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Grell kept dragging the poor mortician with him, who at the moment is not very happy about it. But the red-head didn't care and just kept dragging him, ignoring the uncharacteristic frown on the man's usually grinning face. But other than being drag out of his shop in the middle of work where he can only have the chance to gain entertainment from the black butler, Undertaker is more angry about being_ not informed_ of his current predicament.

You can't just drag a person with you and stay silent the whole time without even at least informing them why they are being _treated this way_.

As if sensing this, Grell suddenly halted and hugged the now confused mortician.

"Ohh Undertaker! You won't believe what happened~!" Grell cried, he's sentence muffled with his face buried on the mortician's chest.

The Undertaker hesitated, but petted the red-head's hair. "Now, now~ What about you tell me what the problem is first before dragging me to wherever? Dear Grell you know I'm not young anymore and you run fast~ Ehehehehe~" He pulls away, his grin and giggles returning.

"But I can't explain it! You have to see it, yourself!" Grell then frown. "I'm sorry..."

Undertaker stare at him for a moment behind his set of bangs, and nodded in understanding. It's rare for the feminine man to seek his help about serious matters, in fact, Grell had never even be in any serious matters before. Rather, it is safe to say that, he never ever take any matter seriously.

The red-head smiled at him, showing sets of lethal shark-like teeth. It was very unique and dangerous and Undertaker loves it.

Ah, now he knows why the red-head stops dragging him. It's not because he sensed his distress, no. It's because they are now in the alley where Grell is used to opening a portal back to their realm.

And here he thought the red-head had considered his feelings.

Undertaker boldly rolled his eyes, it's not like Grell can see it.

They both arrived at the Shinigami Realm in just a blink of an eye, at the front of the infirmary to be exact. And Grell had pulled him once again. He was about to lecture the insensitive red-head about dragging a legendary reaper around when suddenly Grell stopped and pointed a finger on the bed, rather the creature lying on the bed.

"Look~!"

Undertaker lay his eyes on where the finger is pointing, and to his surprise, he saw it. That thing. The one from that day. He can still remember it clearly, how can he possibly forget? He frowned. But he was not about to tell anyone about it.

"Ohh my~ what are you doing there sleeping if you're standing right here next to me dear~? Ehehehehe~" He said, giggling and grinning like a fool he wants everyone to see.

"Undertaker!" Grell whined and pouted, stomping his foot on the ground. "There must be an explanation for this!"

"For what, dear~? All I see is another Grell lying there. Well do tell, how'd you make another Grell~?" He said, laughing still.

"It's not funny! Stop it!" Grell retorted. "And she's not Grell! I'm Grell!"

"Ohh? So it's a girl~?"

"She has bewbs sprouting on her chest!" Grell growled bitterly, and then he frowned. "I wants bewbs too..." He trailed off softly, poking his own chest whilst pouting.

Undertaker could only laugh.

___*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

___Yey~ chapter 2 is done~! XDD **Please do leave a REVIEW~** sankyuu~ n_n_


	3. Chapter 3

___I have nothing to say, nothing to warn, nothiiiiiiiing~ But I wants to say something yo~ = 3= ____Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...it's already 2 o'clock in the morning, might as well just sleep ne~?_

___But here's droppin' by an update first~  
Goodmornight~ n_n_

___*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Undertaker did not even have the time to think what happened and how he ended up being pinned on the ground with Grell on top of him, his illegal modified scythe pointed dangerously close in his throat. All he remembered was laughing his lungs out at Grell's revelation and commented about _men_ having bewbs when suddenly a flash of red blinded his already hindered vision and then it all came to this.

He laughed nervously.

"Now, now my dear~ No need for violence now do we? Ehehehe..."

"Take it back you old bastard!" The redhead yelled, upset. His hold on his beloved death scythe faltering.

The Undertaker gulped. "W-what to take back dear~?" He stutter, not trusting Grell's hold of the deadly thing pointed in his throat. It might slip from the temperamental redhead's hands anytime. Being buried naked in salt is much more preferable than this.

"You asshole, I'm a lady~! Stop referring me as a man!" Grell growled, and his chainsaw roared to life.

Undertaker let out a surprised yelp. Eyes focused at the whirling blades nearing his face. He was about to call for help but then the infirmary door burst open, revealing a very handsome stuck-up William T. Spears. Undertaker silently thanks the heavens.

"What are you two doing?" William's cold deep voice echoed in the small room, calling the redhead's attention.

Grell gasped, immediately sitting up facing his supervisor. "Will~! It's not what you think! It's nothing sexual, I swear! ! !" He desperately defended, throwing his hands up in the air with his scythe still in place in his hand. The Undertaker sighed in relief, the lethal thing finally away from his face.

William rolled his eyes. "Of course. I don't think that death scythe of yours, pointed at the Undertaker's throat means anything sexual."

The Undertaker giggles and Grell threw him an angry glare.

"Now how about you take that scythe of yours away, or I'll take it away myself." The supervisor demanded and Grell was fast to obey not wanting his scythe to be confiscated, _again_.

The redhead's lower lip poking out in a childish pout. "What are you doing here Will~?"

"I was going to check if she finally decided to wake up, but seeing this, I guess she intends to sleep for eternity. Your scythe's noise would have waken the dead." William said in frustration. He would have this over sooner if the girl just only woke up already. Honestly.

Undertaker sat up, still giggling like a madman that he is, making Grell to slide down on his lap instead. "Weeeeeell~ Then how about we just reap her soul instead~! I would also likes to know what will happen to a reaper soul when reaped!"

Both reaper looked at him questioningly.

"If she intends to sleep like a deadman- err deadwoman~! Ehehehehe~" He continued, laughing harder after correcting himself.

"You don't know what will happen to it either?" William asked him in disbelief, not trusting the madman one bit.

The Undertaker shook his head 'No' grinning. But William is smart enough to not believe him. The madman was obviously hiding something and was determined not to talk. He would need to find that out, and he will.

Grell crossed his arms and nodded. "Then I think we should just do that~! And see~"

William turn his head to the redhead, and nodded. "Then it's decided. But first, please do stand. That position is a bit...bothersome." The supervisor commented, coughing awkwardly at the last.

Grell and Undertaker both looked at each other, but instead of blushing being all embarrassed, they both laughed but standing from their suggestive position on the floor nevertheless. The supervisor giving them both a piercing glare, as their face practically screaming "virgin" at the stoic man's face. William then just ignore them both, because it will never end with those two, and stand next to the girl's bed.

Grell stare at him after his laughter died down, though Undertaker's didn't.

_'So all of this for nothing? We will just have to reap her soul after all?'_ The redhead thought. There was no hesitation at the supervisor's eyes, but then what will his blond friend think of this?

William readied his scythe, ready to strike the girl's soul anytime soon. Grell wanted to stop him, but no words came out of his mouth. He watched in fear as the scythe extended, aiming. As if feeling this, the girl suddenly stir and William was able to stop in time. The supervisor frowned in disappointment.

The girl opened her eyes slowly, green orbs with gold rims surrounding them. She is indeed a reaper. But then again, where are her glasses? Didn't she know how important are spectacles to them? William frowned deeper. He does not need _another_ Grell in his dispatch.

Grell stand there in awe, unable to move from his place. The Undertaker huffed, disappointed like the supervisor. "Well, looks like the entertainment had gone into the air~ Call me when you decided to take the thing's soul instead alright~ Ehehehehe~" He crackle before disappearing from sight.

William took Undertaker's words seriously. The madman was very insistent into reaping the girl's soul. But why? He wouldn't even think that they both have the same reason. Undertaker took amusement from the redhead, and having more bouncing red ball of annoyance will probably make him even more happy and crazy._ 'I just hope Sutcliff's new found twin will not be the same as him.'_

The girl then sat up, taking in her surrounding before her eyes landed on Grell. Her eyes widen. She beamed, rows of shark-like teeth showing. In her most high-pitched voice ever, "Brother~! ! !"

William's hope shuttered just like that. He could only regret more.

He face-palmed. Honestly.

. . . ~~*SC*~ . . .

A month had passed and the butler had never seen the bubbly reaper again. He frowned. The redhead had never been angry at him, well a little when he did it with a nun for information but that was it. It was never to a point that he will not show himself to the demon butler.

Sebastian was overly bored specially the past few days, having just solve another murder, there was nothing left to do.

He paced around the garden for who knows how may times now. The servants have behaved as well, so there's no cleaning up left. He need's entertainment, and his amusement is usually from the idiotic redhead's antics. _'Where is that red reaper when he is needed?'_ Sebastian thought to himself. Maybe he would ask the young lord to let him have this day off and wonder around the city for awhile. He might find some entertainment in there, humans are_ most of the time_ amusing.

Sebastian walk towards the earl's study but was stopped as the doors of the room suddenly opened revealing a very irritated young earl Phantomhive, looking as bored as he is.

"Sebastian, we are taking Pluto to a walk." The earl demanded.

The butler's nose wrinkled at the mention of that mongrel Pluto, he really hated dogs with a passion. They were far from cats the he loved the most. But they will have something to do so might as well not complain about it.

He bowed, "Yes, my lord."

As they got in the busy street of London, they have already regretting the idea of a walk. It was too crowded and many people are giving them a weird look seeing that they have a _man_ in a leash instead of a dog. Ciel just huffed and shrugged them off, since they were already here, might as well take the needed walk. The earl rather want to see the sky outside than return to his study room and see the sky only through his window.

They continued their walk, but eventually finds a place with lesser crowd. It was peaceful and the earl is finally enjoying himself, but not until Pluto suddenly barked running off with speed and force making Ciel to lose his grasp on his leash.

The young earl frowned. "What is it now?" He hissed.

Sebastian stared blankly to where Pluto has gone off, not moving from his place. Both waited for the hellhound to return but instead they heard a feminine yelp.

Ciel then sighed. "Let's go Sebastian."

The butler nodded and followed behind. They were expecting a human girl being playfully attacked by the idiotic dog but instead, what they saw in the alley was a splash of red.

Sebastian's eyes widen a bit. Then he frowned. "Grell."

'Grell' yelped at the sound of a cold voice. Pluto kept barking on 'him'.

"W-what...? P-please is this your c-companion...?" 'He' stutter.

Sebastian's frown deepened, his brows narrowing. "Pluto. Stop." He commanded. Pluto backed down and whined, returning to his side. He watched 'Grell' sighed in relief.

Well, that was odd. Usually, Grell would have been pouncing at Pluto's human form and not stand there shaking like a helpless idiot. Also, he would have been avoiding any unwanted hug from the redhead right at this moment, but nothing came. The butler eyed the creature in front of him, but it was Grell from head to toe. There is no mistaking it.

"What? Scared of little dogs now Grell?" The little earl mocked, smirking.

'Grell' frowned. "I'm not-"

Suddenly another flash of red hitting the dark colorless alley. "Belle~!" Grell called, concern in his voice. "Ohh gods, what are you doing running off like that-" He started, but then his eyes landed on something beautiful. He beamed, his eyes full of adoration for the demon butler. "Sebas-chan~!"

_'Now that's Grell...' _Sebastian thought, his eyes returning to the other. _'Then who...'_

"What the hell...?" The earl commented suddenly.

Grell looked at the brat and huffed. "Me and Ronnie said the same thing." He spat.

Ciel frowned but ignored the reaper's comment, instead he kept his eye looking back and forth at the two beings in front of him. It was like he is crossed-eyed. Both were like mirrors of each other, and they were even wearing the same thing! Even the heels and the height and the red jacket from his late aunt, Madame Red.

_'Are they twins? They should be right? Even their voice are not far from each other...the other was only a lot more feminine...'_ Ciel thought, not wanting the idea of Grell having a twin. Grell himself alone is already annoying, what will happen now that there are _two_ of him?

"I know what you're thinking! I didn't like the idea either~! She just insisted to wear same clothes like mine!" Grell exclaimed, showing his pure disagreement as well.

'She' pouted.

"You mean_ that_'s a girl?" Ciel answered, eyeing the_ girl_ in disbelief. A frown still in place.

"Hey! Don't refer me as a_ thing_! You're such a brat! I don't like you already!" The girl yelled in annoyance, obviously hating the earl already.

"You two are twins then." The butler finally said after being quiet for a while. A statement of fact rather than a question.

Grell squealed in delight, taking it all to himself that his Sebas-chan is talking to_ him_ and not actually to them. "Ohh Sebas-chan aren't you the smartest guy ever~?! How I miss that cold and manly voice of yours darling~!" He giggles like a schoolgirl before throwing himself as usual to his handsome demon.

Said demon successfully avoids the incoming redhead like any other day. Grell hit the floor, face first.

"I also forgot how cruel you are always to me darling~" Grell pouted, teary-eyed.

Belle's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Brother, what are you doing? You are letting yourself near that _thing_, it's a _demon!_"

Sebastian frowned at the degrading way the girl speak of him. It was like having that stuck-up reaper Spears acknowledge his kind.

A lowly demon.

_He_ is a demon, but not a lesser demon. He is in a much higher rank, he worked hard to be as powerful,_ respectable_, for him to achieve what he is now. He had lived longer than any of them. How dare this woman degrade him so?

"How dare you!" Grell suddenly blurted out, pointing an accusing finger at his twin. It was like the words were taken from the butler's mouth. Sebastian couldn't help but stare at the redhead beside him. "Don't call my Sebby like that! He is the most beautiful creature in the whole world~!"

It was a bit childish, but he can't help but smile at the redhead's retort. Maybe the reaper truly feels something for him for defending him like that to his own sibling, rather his _twin_. But it was actually not the first time he was defended by Grell to his other fellow reapers. Sebastian remembered. Even in front of his supervisor or his co-workers, the redhead had always taken his side and tried desperately to defend him against their degrading speech of demons.

It was interesting.

No matter what the situation is, the redhead never had his change of mind about the demon butler. His loyalty and adoration, that Sebastian didn't know where it came from, never falters nor swayed.

No matter how cruel he is.

No matter how violent he gets.

Sebastian does not need someone defending him, he can take care of himself of course. He can take all those reapers altogether to shut them up, but it was nice to have someone do the work for you once in a while. It was kind of...sweet of him.

Never in his immortal life had someone do something for his sake at their own will. Unless, they wanted something in return.

"But brother...William will get mad at you again if you keep this up..." Belle continued, concern in her voice.

Grell huffed and pouted. "So what? William is always mad at me anyway! And I forgot, we need to reap a soul at the next street~" He then beamed at Sebastian, giving him his toothy smile, revealing rows of his shark-like teeth. "It's so nice to see you again Sebas-chan~! We should see each other more darling~!" He batted his eyelashes at him, winking before blowing him a kiss and disappearing from the rooftop above.

Belle's soft eyes hardened as she gave him a last glance, sending him a deadly glare before following Grell. It sent chills to the butler's spine.

There is definitely something odd about that woman.

And he was determined to find that out.

Sebastian smirked, following his master out of the alley. _'Finally, something interesting to do.' _He thought.

This would be _fun_.

Pluto staring confused, at the smile on his face.

___*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Yeeey~ Done~! Thanks for reading yo~ OuO **Reviews everyone~! n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

___Nope, nothing to saaaay~ Ohh! Wait, wait, wait~! ! ! I haves! Uhh...wait, no...I don't have... :/_

**_Enjoy reading yo~ OuO_**

___*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Grell had sat himself down beside a tree he didn't even know where, sulking. He didn't know what happened, but suddenly when he woke up this morning, he felt like he don't exist anymore. It had been only a freaking month, and everyone in the realm had attach themselves to his twin like magnets. They were all like Belle here, Belle there, Belle is so great, Belle is so pretty...blahblahblah...then what about _Grell_? The treatment had worsen than before his female twin appear in his life.

The first few weeks had been fun with Grell. His twin was more loving and kind and sweet and affectionate to him, than to anyone. She adored him too much that she won't let Grell do anything anymore, even his paper works. It was the first for him. Grell felt_ loved_. Belle does all the work for him, except for collecting souls because Grell insisted that it's what he loved doing, and he did not even ask for it. The girl volunteered herself. Then they will shop together, talk about fashion and make-ups and handsome_ men_ and other girly stuffs.

It was nice and Grell was happy. He even forgot to visit his handsome demon more often now.

But as days pass, it feels like everyone had been ignoring him and all their attention are always on his twin. Sometimes, even Ronnie had mistaken him for Belle. He was looking for _Belle_ and not Grell, and he's_ Grell_'s best friend!

Grell grimaced at the thought, just the other day the half-blond was looking for his twin because he was going to invite her to a pub. Grell had asked if he could come too because the boy did not ask him, which is odd because he's always the one the half-blond always go drinking with at their favorite pub, but the boy had desperately tried to avoid answering him and run off.

And now, he felt lonelier than ever.

Even his darling William was pulled into the woman's charm. He would smile at her whenever she smiles at him. And William_ never_ _smile_ to him when he smile at him, nor to anyone when they did.

His supervisor even stopped questioning her sudden appearance. Belle had only told them that she was from another division in some small country and was long ago looking for his brother, and when she was told by someone that there was someone in London division who also looked just like her, she immediately traveled _on-foot _to get to London. Then she got lost and almost_ died of exhaustion_ and somehow ended up there wherever they found her. Then she stood and grab Grell out of the room saying that they need to catch up on things, putting all other questions at bay.

It was a rather suspicious story, and full of holes. But no one bothered to investigate any further since there are no problems nor any complications in her stay there.

Though now, it was all giving problems to Grell. But he can't blame his twin for anything. It's not her fault everyone had put a liking to her. And she did not change either, she was still a sweet and loving sister to him even though she got everyone's attention.

Grell does not know what to do. His sister loves him, but he needs someone else too. Everyone in their realm had disregarded him now, it's like...she had replaced his existence there.

He shook his head.

It can't be, can it? His sister wouldn't do that to him. It was everyone's will to choose to ignore him or not. Maybe it's because the other was his opposite. And she's not annoying nor a nuisance just like him...and that she's a _she_.

Grell frown sadly at the thought, his eyes starting to burn from the tears that wanted to be let out. He had always thought about it. Her twin was everything that he had ever wished for. Beautiful, elegant, graceful,_ loved _by many...

A _woman_.

He had ever since wanted to be a woman...and be loved by many and of course the man he also love. And her twin was blessed with all of it, while he suffers inside the wrong body.

Grell sobbed. All he feels now is envy for her twin sister. Not love, no nothing. But what can he do about it? She's the only family he got, and also the only one who show him love. Even though it's not the kind of love he seeks, it was still love all the same. The thing that he always freely give but was never returned. He does not know what it really feels like to be _loved_. It is always one-sided on his part, all he knew is that he love them.

He hugged his knees tighter, burying his head deeper in his arms as he sobbed. It was heartbreaking to know that he can be so easily replaced to everybody. Grell was so busy feeling sorry to himself that he did not notice a pair of perfectly cleaned black dress shoes stopped in front of him.

"Grell."

The cold voice startled him from his thoughts and he immediately looked up, tears still flowing uncontrollably in his wide eyes. Sebastian stare back down at him, stoic and perfect as ever. Seeing his handsome demon should have cheered him up and dance with joy, but seeing him now had only make things even more worse. He still clearly remember how _straight_ his Sebby is. How the demon had pointed it out to him that he will sleep with women but a _man_ will always disgust him.

Grell sobbed even more at the thought, even more so than he had been before his Sebas-chan's arrival. He ducked his head once more in the comforting walls of his arms and continued to cry. Sebastian will definitely forget him too like everyone else and will even sleep with his sister if her sister ask him too, even though she obviously hates demons, but still there is a possibility.

And the woman is beautiful, she freaking got_ his_ face!

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the sight. He would have laughed at this pathetic being in front of him if not for the seriousness of it. It is serious, is it not? It must be. Because despite the redhead seeing his person, it had only made him cry more, it is also the first that the demon had seen the redhead shed _genuine_ tears.

He does not really know if he wants to know, but he felt like he should ask but even before the thought, the words had rolled out of his mouth.

"Grell, what is the matter?"

Grell was utterly shocked at the question, rather at the demon. He was expecting him to just left and leave him just like any other normal day, but instead he stayed and asked what's bothering him. The butler's face was still void of emotion when he asked, but it's the thought that counts right?

Grell looked up at him like he had just said a love confession and Sebastian had silently prayed to whatever god there is to restrain whatever inappropriate thoughts is going on about the red reaper's head right now. But the redhead's mood did not change, he just look back down and tried to wipe away the tears in his face.

"W-what are you...d-doing here...?" Grell asked, his voice crack at every word while hiccuping every now and then.

"I'm on my way back to the manor from the market, but you are in the way."

"I'm sitting beside a tree! If I'm in the way, the tree is in the way not me!" Grell snapped at him, still trying desperately to stop his tears and his childlike hiccups. "It's not even the brat's manor...it's a forest!" He trailed off. He was sincerely annoyed. He's in the middle of a huge forest! The butler could just go and walk around the damn tree! ! !

Said butler stared at the redhead with amusement. It was amusing to see how disgruntled and messed up the redhead is, seeing that the redhead was always too paranoid when it comes to his physical appearance. It was almost childish. And now, he just looked like a heap of red mess on the _Phantomhive forest_ floor. Grell was at the forest just outside the Phantomhive manor and he did not even know it.

Sebastian sighed and sat himself beside the redhead, he figured he will just regret it later. And said redhead stare at him in utter disbelief.

"Tell me what the problem is."

The butler's sensual voice had snap Grell out of his shock, he returned in his sitting position hugging his knees to his chest only now, instead of burying his head completely in his arms, his sad looking eyes were visible.

Sebastian waited for the redhead to speak but Grell just sat there quietly, something that he never expect the redhead can do. It was still early for his master's dinner but he is not a patient man when it comes to things like this. He is not the kind of person you go to to speak about your problems let alone ask for advice or comfort. He does not care what everyone's problems are, he had a load of problems of his own. So what is he doing now consoling and sitting beside _Grell Sutcliff_, of all people? He do not know either. Maybe because it was a _fun_ change seeing the redhead like this.

After a silent more while, the demon had thought of leaving but before he could move to stand, the redhead finally speak.

"I feel so lonely Sebas-chan...I don't even know why..." Grell sniffles. "Even though I found my sister, that I didn't even know that I have, I still feel so alone...even more alone than before if it's even possible..."

Sebastian did not comment on that and just kept quiet, having nothing to say.

"It was fun at first, she's sweet and loving specially to me but then everyone in the dispatch adored her and..." He continued, making his tears want to let out again.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed questioningly. "What is so bad about that? Maybe you are just jealous." He sighed. He should have known.

"I am...but...now everyone in the dispatch are ignoring me like I don't exist anymore." Grell said sadly.

"You only think that because you are jealous. You are just blinded by your jealousy."

"But..."

"Is that all?" Sebastian cut off coldly.

Grell frowned sadly, but nodded.

Sebastian stood up from where sat and started walking away without even giving the redhead another glance. He was annoyed. He should have known that the idiot's problem are of lowly reasons such as jealousy. The flamboyant nuisance was a ball of emotion, of course trivial things like that affects him too much. He sighed. He just wasted some precious time.

Grell stare at Sebastian's retreating back as he watch him go. Sadly the butler had thought lowly of his current predicament. He knew to himself that he is jealous of his sister, but he was not that blinded to exaggerate a fact or hallucinate. But maybe his Sebas-chan was right, he's just thinking too much and coming up with things.

"Maybe tomorrow, all will be better..." He mutter to himself before retiring for the day.

But the next morning was not at all any better, in fact it worsen. He has no soul to collect, and he can't even lounge in his own office because Belle is there working on his paper works. He went to the cafeteria but not a single person spare him a glance, actually all eyes went to him when he stepped in but when he announce that he's not _Belle _when someone called him, everyone narrowed their eyes in confusion and then they ignored him. He frowned and went back out. He then wandered around the dispatch looking for his best friend because he wanted to talk to someone about the odd happenings but Ronald was always hard to find. Probably on a date with another girl if not reaping souls.

Grell decided to just give his William a visit, he hasn't been there in William's office for a few weeks, maybe his supervisor had miss him already even just a little bit.

Grell bursts open the door of his supervisor's office, startling the poor man at the other side of the room. The stoic man look up, glaring daggers at his person. Grell had missed his William, even that glare. He skipped happily inside the room but was immediately frozen at his supervisor's words.

"Belle, what do you think you are doing?"

Grell frowned. "I'm not Belle."

William raised his eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Will~! It's me Grell!"

William give him a look like he didn't know what he is talking about, the redhead gasped. Could it be? That even William had completely forgotten about him? Grell swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sutcliff, honestly what has gotten into you?"

Grell didn't know whether the supervisor had finally recognize him because he and_ her_ are both _Sutcliff_.

A sudden knock then wake Grell from his thoughts and the young reaper that he had been looking for this morning entered the room. Ronald seems to brighten up seeing him there. _'Ronnie~!' _Grell cheered to himself, he needed him to talk about the-

"Hey there baby, long time no see." Ronald said, almost seductively as he snaked an arm around his waist pulling him closer to give his cheek a lingering kiss.

Grell's face burn from embarrassment and that the fact that it was Ronald Knox, his best friend and subordinate...

What the hell is going on?! Ronald would never treat him like this...

Grell then pushed Ronald away from him, a bit too harshly.

"Whoa, having a bad day today Belle baby?"

Grell froze, he knew it. The bastard. That was the last straw. He was sick of it. He was sick of it all!

"I am not Belle dammit! I'm Grell! _Grell Sutcliff_! ! !" Grell exclaimed before stomping off, closing the door with unnecessary force.

Ronald give William a look of surprise, only earning him a shrug of a shoulder.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Belle stood atop Big Ben, very much annoyed. She had been trying to figure out where his brother run off to. The sun is now setting and the sky turning into an orange hue. Her nose wrinkled at the color, she much prefer the sky red. But it's not what she's here in London for. Her redheaded brother have yet to return in _his_ room, that is now _their_ room, for a week now and Belle is getting all _worried_ for his brother. The female smirked.

"How bothersome."

She jumped back down in the streets of London, invisible in the eyes of any human, continuing her search. Then an idea came into mind. Maybe the demon know where her stupid brother is. The female chuckle mischievously. Belle wander around the streets again, alleyways, trying to pick up the scent of the demon she was looking for. She does not know where the demon live so might as well start looking to places where she first saw him.

It was then when a carriage got pass her. He grimaced at the scent, but then it turned immediately into a smile once she realize who it was.

Sebastian and his young master are on their way back into the Phantomhive manor, coming from the Yard having just solved another murder case, when a sudden feeling of being followed alerted the butler making him to change route, parking the carriage at the side of the street, putting it into a stop.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? I did not tell you to stop!" Ciel immediately snap at his butler, irritated.

"I apologize my lord, but I forgot to buy something needed for dinner later."

Ciel frowned. "Well, make it fast! I want to return home before it gets dark!"

"I will be right back." Sebastian bowed, turning into an alley where no store can ever be opened to buy something for dinner.

"Ohh Sebas-chan~! Lying to your master like that just to be alone with me~! ! !" 'Grell' dramatically said, batting 'his' eyelashes before winking at the handsome demon.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, eyeing the redhead in front of him. "You are not Grell."

'Grell' was a bit surprised but then laughed. "Good one demon. I didn't know you were that close to my brother."

"We are never close to each other."

"Odd. Usually the only people I can't fool are the ones who's close to my brother."

Sebastian did not answer.

"I thought you demons don't lie."

"I don't."

"But you deny your relationship with my brother~"

"I have nothing to deny. There is no relationsh-"

"But you care about him, didn't you?"

Sebastian frowned. "I don't."

"See, you're lying again~" The female laughed.

"You followed me just to make fun of me? That's a bit low, even for your kind." The butler said coldly, his face void of any emotion.

The female smiled. "But you see, you do care for him. The reason why I did not fool you is because you thought of him more than his physical appearance. People who does not care about someone only recognize them physically~" She said, the last words sounding like a purr.

The butler was a bit taken aback. His eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

"Ohh, I was just going to ask if you happen to see my stupid brother or if he is whoring his self again to you~" The female laughed again. "But it looks like you don't know either."

"My, what very impolite way of speaking of your brother." A small smirk on Sebastian's face. "And I though you are his sweet and loving sister, like he said."

Belle give him a look, before bursting into a laughter that can almost rival the Undertaker's.

"What a fool. Even in his second life, he's still as stupid."

Sebastian eyed her questioningly, feeling this the female decided to humor him.

"Hmm~ Well since _you don't really like my brother that much_, and you are currently collared to the brat, I'll tell you." She started, smiling evilly. "You see, I don't really like my brother at all nor_ love_ him. In fact, I hated him. Even when we were still _human_. We have the same face, hair, eyes, everything. And I hated it. You see, our mother died giving birth to us, and we're just left with only a father. Even so, we are both loved and we are happy..." She paused, grimacing at the memory he was about to tell next.

"But not until our seventh birthday. Everything changed, my father had started favoring my brother then, he thought him stuffs and sports that is a_ man_ thing, and all the attention that I wanted at school are always divided whenever he is there. So I made sure that everyone would notice only me, and me alone. My brother was still a timid, shy boy then so it was easy for me to left him out of the picture. I succeeded, all that everyone see is me, when they look at him it's still me. He was alone, pitiful..." Belle looked down, but then stare at the butler's eyes.

"Then there was this one boy, who happens to be his friend without me knowing. I made him my friend too but no matter what I do he still seek for my brother."

The female then smile sadly.

"I thought that, if I can't make him change his mind, then I will change my brother's. He is an idiot after all." She laughed softly.

"I made him believe that I'm the only one who cares for him because I'm his sister, I will not leave him and that his friend will leave him too someday like the others. He believed it, so easily. He stayed away from the boy but the boy did not. After a year, he disappeared and I thought it was finally over. I was happy again, my brother was still as alone as ever. But then again, there's always something that has to ruin my happiness."

Belle stopped, giving Sebastian a look. It gives a chill into the butler's spine. It was a smile, but not the smile you wanted to see someone give you...It was a smile you give to someone you are having the pleasure to murder.

"This _boy_ returned after another year. He had become a very handsome man, yes. Me and my brother was in high school then, I fell for the guy, I_ loved_ him. But the bastard still seek for my brother, in fact the guy loved _him_. It was _disgusting_...very." She hissed. "The saddest thing though, my brother loved him back. I talked my brother out of it once more, but it became harder to convince him. So I told him a lie, I told him that his boyfriend was fine with either of us that it was only because we share the same look that the guy comes to him. Then it became a rumor and spread like a disease and my brother cried and cried and I was getting sick of it. Sick of all the problems he is giving me."

She turn and look at the butler straight in the eyes once again. "All I ever wanted is for him to be out of the picture, is that so much to ask?"

Sebastian just stare back at her, still as expressionless.

"I figured, my happiness will never last as long as he lived..." She continued, a smirk then forming on his lips. "So, _I took his life_."

The butler flinch at the way the female had said it. It was murderous, like a psycho, just like how Grell is when taking his victim's life. He did not know what to think of the story, but somehow it had sounded familiar.

"Ahh, there I got carried away~ Looks like I happen to tell you _too much_ of information~" Belle giggled.

"You plan on doing it again, killing your brother." Sebastian stated rather a fact than a question. "That's why you are here."

"Smart one, aren't you~"

The demon then almost smirk at the thought, of the hatred, of how much this girl despise her own brother who had done nothing but exist. The feeling of desire and selfishness. "Even in your second life, you still wish for him to suffer. You hate him that much?"

The female smirked. "I won't tell you any more than that, demon~ I already took much of your time, your master must be really really angry by now, don't you think?"

Sebastian's eyes widen. He had completely forgotten about his young master. And the thought of his master now is even more terrifying.

The female then walked towards him, her hips swaying seductively with every step, "But I suggest you stay away from him from now on, _demon_. I will sure get him out of your hair for you very soon, don't you worry~" She whispered hotly in his ears, laughing softly before disappearing. Leaving a very disturbed and disgusted Sebastian at the close contact.

He tsked, and brush himself off of imaginary germs that his uniform had gathered from the _female version of Grell_.

All that Grell told him then was true, his twin was indeed making everyone treat him like he don't exist.

The butler sighed.

He needs to find the redhead and warn him, and maybe apologize.

___*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

___My poor baby Grell~! _**That stupid cosplayer! ! ! DIE BELLE DIE! ! !**_ TT n TT Damn you Sadie, explain yourself! /sobs_

**_Please review everyone~ QnQ_**


	5. Chapter 5

___Yay~! New update~ OuO Well, I was intending to finishing this fic already so I can now continue my other ones because this one will only have two more chapters to go before it's done~ Ohohoho~ = u = And I just noticed that my last update was like a double chapter long. XDD Must have been carried away~ LOL._

**___Enjoy reading yo~ O u O)/_**

___*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Ciel sat quietly in his usual chair next to his study table, keeping all the frustrations building up inside his lithe body from exploding. He was rather irritated at his butler's, for the first time,_ incompetence_. Since he got back from his sudden need to go to the market a few days ago, only to have come back empty handed because the butler said he have forgotten that he already asked Bard to buy it for him which Ciel had throw a tantrum, the butler started acting odd, out of focus, like his mind is flying somewhere.

His breakfast this morning was even served _ten minutes_ _late_.

Sebastian _never_ served anything _late_.

Punctuality is one of his best qualities. He won't even let Ciel oversleep even a second.

Something is bothering his butler, and it's getting to his nerves as well. He stare at him, every part of his face now twitching in annoyance. And the three servants who also happen to be inside his study, shivers at the aura he is emitting that made the atmosphere inside the room very very dark. But even at this, his butler seems as oblivious.

Finally, a nerve somewhere inside the young earl snap. For God's sake, he can't have a butler serving him tea on a saucer!

"Can anyone tell me what my butler is doing?!" Ciel snapped.

The other servants flinched, looking worriedly at the butler before immediately escaping the room and saving themselves, praying silently for Sebastian's safety from the young master's wrath. Sebastian blink, giving his master a look. "I am serving you tea, young maste-"

"You're pouring tea in the saucer! Saucer! Where's the damn tea cup?!" The earl growled.

The butler was then pulled back to his senses, like he just woke up from a long dream. Sebastian gasped and immediately stopped pouring the tea, indeed in a saucer. He stared at the mess he'd done with wide eyes. What is happening to him? He had never been this...

Ciel sighed, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sebastian, what is the matter?"

The butler gave his master a glance but then immediately bow his head. He was so ashamed of himself, he can't even look his master in the eye. He have no rights. He have failed. Failed as a Phantomhive butler. How can he let his self act like this? He should be in control of everything. What is happening-

"Sebastian, tell me what's bothering you."

"I am...fine, my lord."

"I thought I said_ never_ to lie to me?" Ciel said impatiently, his eyes closing in frustration.

Sebastian frowned. He did not know either what is happening to him, or what is bothering him, or making his mind fly into space. Ever since that female _who look like Grell_, that he didn't even know nor cared to know what the name is, told him of her and his brother's _human life_ story, it made Sebastian spaced out a lot. His mind would suddenly enter into a blank space and then...a tree. And a forest. Pretty much like how the forest outside the Phantomhive manor looked like in spring...

Grass and flowers blooming everywhere...

A blurred image...

A faint voice...

_"Sebastian..."_

A very soothing and calming voice...

_"Sebastia..."_

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, for the third time. "See? You're doing it again! There is definitely something bothering you!"

Sebastian look up, frowning at his own lack of control of his mind. "I...apologize. The truth is, I don't know either what it is that is making me act like this..."

Ciel's eye narrowed. "What do you mean? Surely, there is something popping out in that head of yours when you space out."

Sebastian considered this, he did not know if he should tell his master. It's most likely that the child will be nothing of help as well. But knowing his young master, the child will never leave him alone unless he got what he wanted. The butler sighed. "There is but...it did not make any sense to me."

"Tell me. Maybe_ I_ could find some sense in it." Ciel mocked, smirking.

The butler gave him a glare but speak nevertheless. "I'm being brought, rather, my mind is being brought into another place..."

"What kind of place?" Ciel asked, encouraging him to continue.

"I am not so sure, my lord. All I see is grass, flowers, trees. In the middle of a forest..." Sebastian then stopped again, trying to remember whatever else he saw in his sudden daydream.

"And?"

"And...a voice..."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "A voice? What does it say? Did you happen to recognize it?"

"It is calling my name...my given name. _Sebastian_. I can't tell if I recognize it, I can only hear it faintly."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Ciel frowned, not seeming to comprehend anything as well at the few information the butler had told him. The two being in the room stare at each other. Silence then creeps at the study room.

It was the butler's turn to smirk. "Can't find any sense out of it as well, my lord?"

The young earl scoffed. "The information you just give me is just plain random and ridiculous! What kind of_ sense_ will you ever find in there?!"

"Yes, it does not make sense. _I told you so_." Sebastian said calmly, stressing the last phrases.

The earl stood, slamming both his palm into his study table. "Go get yourself a day off! You are not much of use to me when you're like that! Don't show your face here until you fix yourself!" Ciel snapped at his butler, before leaving the room in a brat manner. His butler knew very well how to push his buttons.

Sebastian smiled to himself. That's exactly what he's been waiting for.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Grell throw another innocent pebble at the river he just discovered near a park this morning for _many_ times now that day. He sighed, his hand once again feeling blindly around where he sat for another pebble but unfortunately for him, he had already thrown every pebble near him into the river. The only pebbles left are those that are out of his reach in his current position. Grell stare at them with hatred in his eyes, like it's their fault for being far from him, like they were also ignoring him and that they don't want to be near him just like those other reapers in the realm.

His frown then turned into sadness at the thought. He had manage to hide himself from anyone for the past week just wandering around places that he have yet to see. Because he's so pissed with everyone of them, specially with his boss and best friend, he don't want to see them yet.

Grell blushed at the memory of Ronald kissing his cheek. The bastard must have been flirting with his sister and maybe they were already dating as well for the half-blond to act like that. He knew it. He knew the younger has a thing for him then, he can feel it whenever he catches the young guy staring at his face. But he's being a _male_ and Ronald's being_ straight_ stopped the half-blond from pursuing him.

And when they found the girl who look like his clone, the bastard had saw it as an opportunity.

The redhead sniffles. He shouldn't have let Ronald brought the girl back in their realm, he should have stopped him and reaped the girl's soul instead, he should't have let he-

"Brother! ! !" A very worried Belle called, running towards him in a rapid phase throwing herself at him as soon as she got to him.

Grell stood up catching the panting female just in time. The force almost made him lost his balance and send them both down at the solid floor but Grell thankfully had hold his ground. Grell stood there a bit surprise, his hands placed lazily at the female's lower back as she still clings to him like it's been a long time since they last saw each other. He didn't even know how his twin knew where he is.

Perhaps it's what they called an intellectual bond between twins or something?

"Ohh, Grell what have you been doing? Are you alright?! Are you harmed? Did you get kidnapped?! Your death scythe is with you right? Did that William took it from you again?! What happened?!" Belle questioned urgently, checking him from head to toe for some injuries.

"Wait! Wait! I'm fine dear, I'm alright~" Grell said stopping her from turning him around repeatedly for some imaginary wounds before giving her a small smile.

His twin sighed in relief. And Grell laughed.

"Silly~ I could take care of myself if things got into that~!"

The other pouted. "Alright, fine."

Grell can't help but smile at her, he was just regretting not long ago about not reaping the girl's soul but now, he couldn't even think of such a thing. He couldn't do it. She was the only one he got, specially now that everyone had turned their back to him. Even if the girl die, he was sure the treatment won't even change or worse, they will all blame it to him. It was different from of that when he had taken Madame Red's life. He did it to save her soul, from the punishment she will soon need to face from the crime they had committed.

He just made it easier for her and save her from all the other pain to come her way.

Now, his sister doesn't need any saving. He has no reason to end her life, in fact, it is him that needs saving. From all the pain of being alone and rejected by everyone. But he can't end his own life, it's cowardly, lowly and just plain ridiculous. Suicide is such a boring way of dying. He's too passionate about the idea of DEATH to only gain it from a suicide attempt.

No, he will not do it. He needs someone to be with him now, to get through all this. And she's the only one that-

"Grell." A very familiar voice called.

Both reaper look up, Belle grimacing at the sight of the demon. She gave him a look, a look of warning. But the butler only shrugged it off.

"I was told you are missing. The Undertaker have politely asked me to go look for you." Sebastian said directed to Grell, ignoring the female that still had her arms wrapped around the other's neck who flinched at the mention of the mortician.

It's true that Undertaker had asked him to find the redhead, but it's not the whole truth either. He was the one who came to the mortician's shop on his own hoping to see Grell hiding himself in there somewhere but he's not. The cackling Undertaker asked, he told him but instead of the usual grin that he would show to any other problems the butler and his young master have, it was different this time.

The Undertaker frowned, growled, and demanded that he find where the redhead is and bring him back to him safely. And make sure that the other redhead is at a far distance from the other.

Well, that position the two redheads are in now sure violated the Undertaker's last demand.

If it weren't for the fact that it is what he really is planning, from the tone the Undertaker had used he would still follow that order even if it is not in his plan. It was just that powerful. But what do you expect from a legendary reaper? He is called a legendary for a reason.

Grell was still wasn't able to talk. He was sincerely confuse, and why was Undertaker looking for him? Wait. The Undertaker was looking for_ him_? And not_ her_. Grell's face brighten. He have completely forgotten about his other friend!

The butler walked towards the two reapers, grabbing Grell's arm and gently pulled him close to him while his other hand detached the other _not so gently_ away from Grell muttering an insincere 'Excuse me.' before turning back to Grell, who stare at him in surprise.

"Shall we go, then?"

___*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

___**That's right Sebby~! Shove that cosplaying-girl away from Grell! ! ! = u =)d** ____Ooohhh I just hope Sebby will make love to him next chapter! I demand it Sadie~! ! ! I don't care about the rated T~! ! ! Just pair them up already! Dammit! = n =_

___**Reviews anyone~? OuO** Let us persuade little Sadie to give us lemooons~ Even if it's sudden lemooons out of the blue~ Ohohohoho~ = u = _


End file.
